A technique is known for ensuring that a working machine does not operate even when actuated by a human being, in other words for locking the working machine (for example refer to Published Document #1). In the state in which the working machine is locked (hereinafter simply termed the “locked state”), the locked state is released when the correct password has been inputted.
Published Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-40081.